A variety of image projection systems have been used to enlarge a still or video image so as to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. While projection of only a visual presentation has traditionally been satisfactory, viewers have recently become more accustomed to multimedia presentations that may include audio, optional captioning, and/or the synchronization of multiple additional electronic devices with the presentation. It would be desirable to have a display system that permitted the transmission of data to support such multimedia effects without requiring additional cable connections between projection system components.
A display system is provided that includes an illumination source configured to produce visible and nonvisible radiation, and a modulator configured to modulate the visible radiation to generate a visible image, and to modulate the nonvisible radiation to generate a nonvisible data stream.